


Courting Favor

by theunknownfate



Category: Mad Max Fury road
Genre: F/M, First Time, Kinda Dubious Consent, Kinkmeme, Orgy, Prompt Fill, Sexual Content, knowing how to treat a lady, old dog - Freeform, potential underage depending on how old the war boys are, where do war pups come from, young pup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:30:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7099228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunknownfate/pseuds/theunknownfate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a<a> prompt</a> on the Mad Max kinkmeme that asked for something about Breeders and War Boys looking out for each other. If the Wives were the ‘prize breeders’ then there were probably regular breeders to keep the War Pups numbers up. They could be used as rewards for the War Boys and there would be pressure to be pregnant and not thrown out with the Wretched.  War Boys could be affection-starved and want to know how to have status with the Breeders as well and going to Imperators for advice. </p><p>Furiosa has problems with this, but does her best. The Ace has been around the longest and knows what to do. The breeders have set up their own system and both sides work to make things as smooth as possible for everybody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Incoming

Sweet was famous among the Breeders. She had not only birthed twins, but they had both been healthy enough to live to be War Boys. They might have even been full-lives, but the Breeders weren’t told what happened to the pups when they were taken to work. She thought she knew who had fathered them, and while she wouldn’t say right out, she let it be known that the Ace was her favorite. It got him extra attention from the younger girls who wanted some renown and healthy babies of their own, and extra respect from the much younger War Boys who only knew of Sweet by her reputation. It gave her some authority too. If she was favored enough to be given two healthy sons, then she must be blessed. She used her power to set up order in the breeding dens.

“Setting up court, are you?” one of the older Imperators had sneered. Sweet wasn't sure that meant, but she liked the sound of it. She would set up a court for herself and the others. They didn’t have power over much in their lives, but they could make the Court theirs. They could make rules that even their masters would understand. Again, it was Sweet who chose the battles, stood her ground when she had to, and took the punishment that brought the next baby too early. When even it survived and grew strong, people stopped questioning her. 

Every now and then, there would be a new girl brought in, usually scared silly from being abducted and from whatever the overeager War Boys would tell her on the ride back. Sweet would take over and shuffle them into the crowd. She made sure they had time to see and understand what was expected of a Breeder before they were left alone with a War Boy. If there was any doubt, even then, she asked Ace for help. 

It had been him who gave her the name. War Boys didn’t get to _own_ anything, but letting him name her had implied some sort of bond. She wasn’t sure what it meant to him, but he had trouble looking her directly in the eye when she told him. He did his best to help from the other side, explaining to the boys that you couldn’t just grind the gears and redline it. Not if you didn’t want to kill the engine early. Some of the Boys got it. Some didn’t, but there was order. 

That was why everyone knew what to do the day after a successful raid. The survivors were on their way home. There would be promotions and shouting and the newly appointed drivers and lancers (and maybe even a new Imperator if they had managed to take a new rig) would spill into the Court to celebrate. Proving themselves worthy was the War Boy way of life, and being worthy also meant that there might be something in them worth passing on. 

Sweet made the rounds and made sure that there would be enough girls ready that there wouldn’t be any fighting. The girls who weren’t old enough or were already pregnant got to work helping the others prepare, cleaning the Court, and putting anything breakable away. She was surprised to see that Bead was part of the former group, but it did make a sad sort of sense. Bead had had a big family before she was stolen away. The only place she had been able to find any peace was with the mothers, helping with the babies. She had been asking questions. She must’ve decided she wanted her own. 

Still, this would take some planning. Just as Sweet was trying to decide if Bead would be better off with an experienced War Boy or one she could control, she saw one of the pups peeking in nervously. The white paint made it almost impossible to recognize any of their babies grown to pups, but Sweet had been there for every baby born in the last 3,285 days and she was almost sure she knew who he had been born to. It was in the shape of his eyes and mouth and the excited little shuffle. The war paint couldn’t hide that. 

“Spike,” she guessed, and he lit up at being known. That was like his mother too. “Did Ace send you?”

“Yes!” the boy said, daring to step over the threshold. He didn’t know what to do with his hands. Sweet didn’t warrant a V8, but his instinct told him to make some gesture of respect. “The Ace says, he says that there’s two parties, one coming in and one going out, and, and both will be coming here.”

“Oh,” said Sweet, silently blessing Ace. “Which Imperators?”

“Furiosa,” Spike said, eyes lighting up at just the name. “Going out. And Tach, coming in.”

This changed everything. Victorious warriors coming in for their reward and battle-ready warriors about to ride out would mean a whole different mix in the Court. There would have to be more arrangements made. And more selfishly, Ace was in Furiosa’s crew. If he was going to be here, maybe she could have a few moments with him. 

“Tell him we’ll be ready,” she said. Spike nodded and hurried back out and Sweet turned back to her girls.


	2. Information

The War Boys were too wound up to shut up. Ace was keeping an eye on Furiosa. She wasn’t chatty at the best of times, but these new recruits didn’t know her well enough to know when they needed to stop. He didn’t blame them for being excited. They had been in ecstasies at getting positions on the War Rig. There had been tears of joy at the prospect of making a run. To learn that they would be granted a trip to the Court, to put fire in their blood and new pups in the Breeders, had them beside themselves. 

They yammered and speculated. Maybe two of them had been there before. There were maybe two more that could pretend well enough to let the others think they had. 

“I’ve never been to the Court!” 

“I have!”

“I haven’t.”

“One thing,” Furiosa said suddenly, and they all shut up immediately to hear it. She was having trouble with it. Ace had known her long enough to see it and knew how rare it was for her hesitate over anything. It was more likely that she had been sitting here stewing and chewing on what she wanted to say and waiting for the moment it would make the most impact. 

“You have to remember,” she said, and not even Ace was sure if she was queasy about having to say this or just livid at being made part of it.

“The girls,” she said, not Breeders. “Aren’t just something-” She swallowed hard. “For you to cram yourself into like a stuck gear shift. You have to-“

“Ace told us!” One of the youngest blurted out. Normally he was too in awe of the Imperators to even speak in their presence, but his excitement had run away with him. The others started nodding.

“Have to listen to make sure,” another chimed in. “That everything’s running smooth.”

“Like a diesel engine!” one remembered, grinning. 

“Gotta let it run,” one of the older ones drawled as if he knew more than he did. Furiosa knew for a fact that he hadn’t been in the Court before. 

“Gotta build up-“ They were all talking at once now.

“Warm up-“

“Keep it lubed and smooth!”

“Those are still all just _things_!” Furiosa’s voice rose a notch. The Boys fell silent. “A diesel engine doesn’t care if you run it too hard. It won’t remember you later and break down on purpose rather than drive you again. The girls do care how you treat them and they will remember which of you was good to them and which wasn’t.”

She swallowed again, looking over them with something that might have been contempt. It was hard to tell if it was aimed at them though. She swallowed again and licked her lips nervously. Ace was still watching, waiting for her to lash out. 

“The Immortan isn’t the only that watches and judges,” she said, too quickly. All their eyebrows shot up, even Ace’s. “The girls don’t _have_ to carry your pups.” The Boys all looked at each other. They weren’t clear on all the details of breeding, but they had never heard this before. 

“The better you are to them,” Furiosa went on. “The more they like you? The better your chances of being accepted again and again. It’s a different kind of immortality, to have your seed grow and your blood go on, even if you are already on the road to Valhalla.”

That was almost heresy. Furiosa knew it too, because her eyes were hardened slits, waiting for one of them to sputter or protest. None of them did. They looked from her to Ace and back again. They were used to getting helpful hints from Ace, but Furiosa was an Imperator and a woman and she had to know more about it than anyone. She was allowed in the Vault, with the Immortan’s own personal Breeders. She was the authority. 

“What-“ One began, lost his nerve and looked around for help. The other Boys were wide-eyed. “What do we do?” he went on, looking back and forth between them again. “So they like us? Ace, you’re the Sweet’s favorite. Everyone knows that.” He gestured at himself, looking so sheepish and young that Furiosa had to close her eyes for an instant. This wasn’t fair to the Boys either. Nothing was fair anymore. 

“I want to be somebody’s favorite,” the Boy went on. She could see him bracing himself to be made fun of, waiting for the first sneer or guffaw. She tensed to smack the first one that did. He had said somebody instead of a Breeder. There might be hope for him. The others were quiet, which was shocking all by itself. They were turning this information over. They were all nervous, she realized. Even the very few of them who had been to the Court before were lucky to get the chance to go again and knew it. 

“It’s a privilege,” Ace said finally. “Remember that.”

“What do you do?” asked the noisy youngster again. “With the Sweet?” 

“She…” Ace shifted, maybe a little uncomfortable, but then decided to fang it and plow on ahead. “I ask her what she likes. If I don’t know what she’s talking about, I ask her to show me. She always does. She’s been in the Court a long time. She knows things you’ve never even thought of.” He shrugged. “I tell her she’s shiny and how good she feels and smells and tastes.”

“Sounds…. really soft,” one them was trying to work up a sneer. Furiosa wasn’t going to have it. Not for the girls’ sake, and not for Ace’s. The strike Ace had been ready to dodge from the beginning was so fast that they only had time to flinch. She had the Boy by the throat with her metal hand, pinning him to the wall. He gasped around the grip and she let him struggle for a moment before he saw the look in her eye and went limp. 

“You like this?” she asked, and it was her voice that was soft and somehow so much more dangerous. He couldn’t shake his head so he wheezed out a ‘no’. Her smile was worse than her voice, but her grip loosened. She saw goosebumps rise on his skin as she dragged her metal fingers down his throat and traced his collarbone to his shoulder. “Better?”

He shivered, but nodded. She gave his shoulder a threatening squeeze. 

“Remember that, too,” she told him.


	3. Offered

Tach’s crew spilled into the Court first, whooping like they were still on a raid. Sweet was ready for them. The returning warriors were met with open arms. It was almost funny the way the Boys were thrown by being _offered_ something. They didn’t have to grab anyone or carry them off. The girls divided up between all the War Boys so that each one had two or three to choose from. There was a mix of experienced and inexperienced. It was as much for the girls’ benefit as the Boys’. Each little group watched out for each other. 

If something got out of hand or too rough, there would be someone to distract. If someone was shy or confused or scared, there would be someone to speak softly and stroke gently. If someone honestly wasn’t ready, they could tell stories or give massages or whatever was needed. As it was, new wounds were admired, little pockets of privacy were found around the Court, and small groups became smaller. 

Sweet was keeping a careful eye on things. She wanted this crew situated before the next one arrived. It was going well, she thought. She saw Imperator Tach flanked by Gris and Tallow and relaxed a little. They could handle him. A driver she knew to be obnoxious and loud had his mouth kept busy already. The new faces were blurring into the crowd as the girls performed a simple divide and conquer. War Boys were gently steered away from the pack and surrounded. There was much less posturing and mouthing off if they didn’t have each other to show off for. 

Sweet saw Bead wringing her hands toward the back. Despite her decision to join in, the girl was still nervous and keeping a few of her fellows between her and the Boys. Sweet went over and put a protective arm around her and towed her along to make the rounds. Bead visibly relaxed, as if Sweet really could protect her from a determined Imperator. I probably could, Sweet thought. As long as it was one that knew me. 

The girl wasn’t wearing her necklace, Sweet noticed, but the charm the girl was named after had been tied up in her hair. That was a good idea. It would be harder to steal from her there and it would make her memorable. Let the Boys talk about the girl with the pretty thing in her hair. They weren’t the only ones who wanted to be remembered.

Outside, they heard the blast of the War Rig’s horn. The second crew was here. Sweet looked around again. No one was fighting. Tach’s crew appeared to be occupied. She nodded at the girls by the door and they prepared for the second wave.

Ace and Furiosa came in at the head of their crew. Furiosa’s face was set and hard at the sight of the Breeders fawning over the War Boys. She stopped at the edge of the Court and her crew made no move to go in without her. Sweet saw how they were waiting for her nod before they approached the girls and Furiosa made them wait for it. She scanned the room as if she expected a threat. 

Poor Imperator, Sweet thought. It had to be awkward. The waiting girls gathered around, shuffling to be nearest to the War Boy they liked the look of. Furiosa looked them over too. They were as clean and healthy as could be expected. Sweet was proud of that. They didn’t have enough water to really bathe in, but they scrubbed up as clean as they could. They were only given what the Wives didn’t want, but had learned to make do. They weren’t pampered like the Wives, or even the Milking Mothers, but they were much better off than the Wretched. They were looked after to a point. They did have the Court. They had each other. 

Sweet glanced over at Ace. With his goggles on, she couldn’t tell where he was looking, but he had his arms around two of his crew. One was as wide-eyed as only a first-timer could be. The other had a bruise on his neck. 

“Remember,” Furiosa said and her crew all bobbed their heads in agreement. Furiosa exhaled slowly and then made a little half-gesture with her metal hand. That was what the Boys were waiting on. They headed out into the crowd. Ace didn’t release his two, but he walked forward with them. Sweet brought Bead closer too. Whoever he chose, she at least wanted to greet him. Maybe one of those Boys would be good to Bead. She had to ask him. 

“There she is,” Ace was saying as he went by. He was heading towards Tez, who had painted her dark skin with careful patterns of white instead of the usual wraps that the other girls wore. She grinned with her teeth filed to points and Ace handed over the bruised Boy with a smirk of his own.

“See if you can teach this one something,” he told Tez. The Boy didn’t know where to look, Tez’s teeth, the markings that made her look like a hind-brain memory of a jungle cat, or the rest of her nakedness. Sweet saw his lips form the word ‘glory’, but then Tez was putting her own mark on his neck and Ace was moving on. He still had his grip on the other boy and he pushed his goggles up to his forehead. He was looking around for something. Maybe her?

Sweet picked up her pace to get in his line of sight. He wasn’t the only War Boy Sweet had ever been with. That would be ridiculous. It probably was silly that he had such a place in her heart. He was older and sturdier than most of the War Boys. His mouth was lopsided and he had his share of lumps and scars. He had lived long enough, seen enough, and suffered enough to know what he didn’t want to be. He was confident and strong and the children that she was sure were his had all been healthy. Whatever his lumps were, they didn’t affect his sons and daughters. 

Much more personally, she liked him. She liked the feel, the weight of him. It felt weirdly safe to be under him. She didn’t have to be on her guard or careful. She could close her eyes and just _let him_. She wondered if Bead needed something like that. He wasn’t Sweet's to share, but she could suggest it. Then, he caught sight of her and his sagging mouth curled in a smile. He pointed her out to the Boy and started over. Maybe the Boy needed someone too. 

“Sweet,” Ace said, and his voice dropped just low enough to make her smile deepen. She held out her free arm to him. He leaned in to touch his cheek to her, his breath warm in her ear and his arm slipping around her back. 

“Ace,” she said, just as warmly. Bead was only a little star-struck. She was gaping at Ace, but then looked at the War Boy he had brought. The Boy looked more hopeful than nervous, dark eyes quick over Bead before smiling at her. Furiosa was suddenly there, dropping a hand on both of the War Boys' shoulders and making them jump.

“I’ll be over there,” she said, nodding toward some of the pregnant Breeders were setting out the refreshments they had scraped together. She nodded at Sweet and went on her way. Ace’s body language turned relieved. Had he and the Imperator argued? Hopefully it was over with now. 

“Who have you brought us?” Sweet asked, bringing his attention back to her. She smiled at the Boy who did a little gaping of his own. 

“Our new sparker,” Ace said. “Dent.” He turned the boy’s head to show the scar that did look like a dent behind his ear. “Show her your hands.” Dent looked flustered, but held up his palms to show burn scars. “Held on to two wires to let the juice through and kept the rig going,” Ace said. “We were sure he was dead, but he limped for a few days and was fine.”

“So brave!” Sweet said and boy blushed under his war paint. Bead quickly made an impressed sound, too. 

“He’s never been to the Court,” Ace went on. “And he wants to make an impression.” He glanced at Bead. “I thought you might know a girl who would understand that, and I thought maybe?” He shrugged a little. “We could show them?”


	4. Welcome

Sweet gave the room one more look to be sure everything was ok. All the War Boys were being included somehow. Imperator Furiosa was being fussed over by Vee and Glint and her flesh hand was on Glint’s pregnant belly. The baby was due in the next twenty days and the one good thing about the Immortan’s baby-hunger was that even a lowly Breeder usually wasn’t hassled when she was pregnant. Furiosa was wearing an almost-smile that looked sincere, but there was still strain there. 

Sweet had kept herself and maybe two dozen other girls alive and safe by reading reactions and being able to understand what a visitor wanted, _thought_ they wanted, or just _wanted_ to want. Every shift of eye or posture meant something if you were on the lookout. Something was up with the Imperator. Maybe the trip her crew was preparing for was going to be more dangerous than it looked. If the crew knew, they didn’t give it away. That weight was on Furiosa, and if Sweet knew anything about the world, it was that when there was weight, it was those underneath who ended up flattened. 

Something was going to happen and Furiosa knew it. This might be the last time Sweet ever saw Ace or any of the crew. That was true of every day, she knew, but something deep in her chest tightened anyway. She kept her smile on for Bead and the Boy. Dent suddenly looked that much younger and skinnier. If they all died in the wastes, this would be his only chance to leave something behind and be remembered by someone as well. That meant she had to make the most of what time they had. 

“There’s things I can still teach _you_ , too,” she told Ace. He ducked his head, grinning like a much younger man. She kissed the sagging corner of his mouth and pulled him toward her corner. Bead was anxious not to be left behind, and hung on to her other arm. Ace jerked his head at Dent with a twitch of his eyebrows, and the Boy hurried along too. 

Ace was old enough to remember the world before it had collapsed. He sometimes thought of what could be different if he had known Sweet then. He knew it was probably wrong and disloyal to be so grateful that Sweet hadn’t been beautiful enough to catch the Immortan’s eye. She would’ve been a good Wife, if not for the Immortan, then for one of his sons. Sweet would’ve been good for Rictus. She could’ve given the Immortan healthy grandchildren. She could’ve sat beside Rictus and told him stories and explained things. She could’ve comforted him when he couldn’t breathe or understand why his father was so angry. 

She might’ve even been a good wife for Corpus. She wouldn’t ever make fun of him. Not Sweet. She would’ve found a way to breed with him that wouldn’t hurt him. If he could’ve gotten her with children, they would have a better than average chance of being strong and healthy, something the Immortan could’ve been proud of. If Corpus wasn’t able, Sweet could find someone who could and passed the pups off as his. Corpus would’ve been smart enough to go along with that.

Instead she was a Breeder in the Citadel’s Court. It wouldn’t last forever. Most Breeders died worn down by the constant birthing or died in labor or were turned out with the Wretched when they just couldn't keep up production. He hoped it wouldn’t happen to Sweet, that she would be strong enough to survive it, that her reputation would keep her safe after her birthing days were over. Old Bones Asa was still here because of her midwife knowledge. Sweet was smart enough to make herself vital.

Deep down, it bothered Ace to think of her put out with the Wretched. If they both lived that long, maybe he could do something. Maybe she could be smuggled into the Citadel. Who knew how many of the War Boys were her rightful sons. All he would have to do was spread the rumor that she was there to watch over her own, and they would clamor for her attention. It wasn’t a plan so much as a hope, but it could be a plan someday. If they both lived. 

He knew he had already lasted longer than any other War Boy alive in the Citadel right now. They had a run tomorrow that he might not survive. His heart might stop in his sleep one night. It had already stuttered on him once. And Sweet didn't need him to take care of herself. She had changed a whole way of life for the Breeders. She could probably save the Wretched, if she tried. It would just be nice to be needed.

Whatever had kept the Immortan from seeing past Sweet's plainness wasn’t affecting Ace. She was soft and warm and welcoming and just her hand on his arm was enough to stir answering warmth down beneath his belly. Whatever reason she had been passed over for only meant she had been there for him and he wasn’t about to complain about it.


	5. Favorites

Dent was already hard. Anticipation of this had kept him on edge since they first got the word. Seeing all his fellows already in action with the Breeders had finished the job and now he was tingling and slightly hunched over and trying to give himself a little extra room in his pants. It didn’t occur to him to be embarrassed. This was the Court. This was what happened. 

Excitement buzzed through him. This all felt too good to be true. He had nearly stopped his own heart with the pile of batteries they had used to resurrect the Rig that one time, but his devotion had caught an Imperator’s eye. He had been the newest and most bullied, even by younger Boys, but he had been put on one of the most legendary crews in the Citadel. Now he was being granted this and as apprehensive as he was, it was still more than he had hoped for. He could feel his heartbeat all through him, throbbing under his nails, and in all his tips. 

He kept looking at Bead. She was about his height so he was guessing he was close to the same age. She had a cloud of cropped hair that she had tied up with some kind of charm that had a spiral etched on it. She was browner than him, not as brown as Sweet who went about more and got more sun, but much darker than the white-dusted War Boys. Dent hadn’t seen a lot of beautiful in his life, but he thought she was definitely prettier than he was. Ace elbowed him, startling him and bringing his attention back to what was being said right next to him. 

“It doesn’t have to be hard,” Sweet was telling Bead. Ace broke into a grin and she poked him in the belly to make him flinch and chuckle. Dent’s eyes went a little wide, but he grinned too. He didn’t get the joke, but he understood being playful. Ace’s only retaliation was to wrap arms around her, so Dent relaxed again. 

“Doesn’t have to be _bad_ ,” Sweet explained. She was talking to Bead, but she looked at Dent too. Dent started nodding, all enthusiasm and interest. He kept glancing at Ace to be sure he was still acting right. 

“I know what to do,” Bead said, but her shrug was shaky. “I’ve been here 52 days.” 

“Good,” Dent said, too quickly. He started to reach for her, but lost his nerve. “Um. Show me?” He had taken Ace’s earlier advice to heart and glanced back. “I’m a sparker. I can follow directions.” He grinned to show it was a joke, but licked his lips nervously when she didn’t smile back. 

“All right,” Sweet sighed before it could get very awkward. She had settled Ace into the bedding and was curled in his lap. “Lay him down, Bead. For first times and old favorites, we can try this.”

Ace made an appreciative noise and swatted Dent on the arm. This was going to be good. Ace squirmed down to his back without jostling Sweet off of him. Dent sprawled down too, but stayed up on his elbows so as not miss anything. The contrast between old dog and young pup would’ve been funny if Bead hadn’t been trying so hard not to look nervous. 

Sweet considered trading places, to let both the young ones have a guide, but her knees were already on either side of Ace’s hips and the sigh he made when she settled against him ended that. She just wasn’t that generous today. Dent heard the sigh too and didn’t know what to do. The Boy probably hadn’t heard a gentle, contented sound in a long time. 

Ace’s arms were around her and he nuzzled into her throat with another happy noise. Sweet hummed back and traced over the lines and lumps on his back and shoulders. He kissed and nibbled his way up to her ear. 

“Like that,” she sighed, both for him and the two watching. He gave her ear a teasing lick which was ticklish enough for her to squirm. They both huffed breathless laughs at that, and then Ace ran a hand into her hair to pull her into a kiss. Bead watched, chewing her own lip. She was crouched over the Boy’s legs, but wasn’t putting any weight on him yet. Dent was shaking, from nerves or eagerness or both. He kept looking from them to her. 

“Can I…?” he gestured vaguely at her throat. His licked his lips, pupils blown wide and dark. She could see herself in them and had to close her own eyes to nod.


	6. Firsts

Dent wasn’t an experienced kisser. He had held burns and cut fingers to his mouth before, but only his own. He did his best to follow Ace’s example and pressed his lips against Bead’s throat. She was warm and he could feel her pulse pounding and her breath on his jaw. It was nice. He snuck another look to see what Ace was doing.

Sweet was up on her knees, still straddling Ace’s legs. Her wrap had been pushed back behind her. Ace was nuzzling down her belly. Her fingers scraped over his head and neck, leaving little trails through the dust and war paint. He ran his hands up her thighs and then ducked in between them. Sweet’s reaction distracted them from whatever Ace might be doing. Her whole body arched and her fingernails dug in, leaving little crescent marks.

Dent was slack-jawed, watching. It occurred to Bead that he might have never seen this before, or at least never seen Ace do this before. His pants were tented and his hands were shaking. One of them was straying down to clutch himself. Bead's first thought was to let him finish himself off and then she wouldn’t have to do anything. But the point was babies. She wasn’t going to get away with never having one. She didn’t want to end up out with the Wretched. So, she grabbed his wrist and pulled it away. He gaped at her and she dropped his hand and started to work on his belt. If he was that ready, then they could just get to it and be done. 

The Breeders in the Court did this every day, sometimes more than once, she reminded herself. And this Boy wasn’t trying to hit her or choke her. It wasn’t bad. It wasn’t scary. She just had to do it and then she wouldn’t ever be scared of it again. She hoped. 

She fumbled with all the buckles and he started to help her. Her weeks in the Court had numbed her to any part of the human body, no matter how scarred or tumorous it was, but she was still relieved to see no piercings or modifications. Dent stared at himself too. Bead started to reach for him, but then hesitated. 

“It’s all right,” Sweet said, voice strained as she rolled her hips and Ace rumbled underneath her. “Just- nh. Just…” Her head lolled back, words forgotten. Ace growled something. Bead wasn’t sure what, but it made Sweet’s laugh turn breathless and high-pitched. The sound Dent made was higher than normal too. 

This time Bead was struck as well. To be a Breeder meant that unless something was very wrong, you were always willing. Some even claimed to know ways to enjoy it. Most of them could at least pretend to like it just to keep everything smooth and easy. This was different. Sweet was clearly reveling in this and Ace looked like a completely different person. They could’ve been anyone else in a better world. Bead could tell that, even with so little to ever compare it to.


	7. New Trick

Dent suddenly had plump, soft arms wrapping around him from behind. Sweet and the Ace had finished with each other and after awhile of watching the youngsters fumble, had decided to intervene. 

“Such a good boy,” Sweet purred into his ear, stroking down his chest and belly. He shivered, uncertain. The Ace had scooted up behind Bead. He hooked one arm around her waist and slid his knees to either side of hers. She went wide-eyed and her fear came back, but Sweet smiled at her too. 

“It’s all right,” Ace said. “You’re doing fine. Look at him.” He nodded toward Dent, still painfully erect and gasping for breath. “Look what you’ve done to him.”

“I-“ Bead didn’t know that was a compliment. She sounded close to panic and Sweet reached for her, cupping her face and smoothing her hair.

“It’s good, Bead. He’s supposed to be like that.” She turned to brush her cheek against Dent’s scarred head. “Isn’t it good, son? Don’t you like it?”

“So good,” Dent agreed. He let Sweet pull him back against her, eyes flicking from her to Bead to Ace. 

“Here,” Ace said, sliding his hands up Bead’s thighs. “Let’s show him what to do with that.” He lifted her shift up over her hips, giving Dent his first real look at what was there. Ace’s fingers slid down and Bead made a little sound.

“Watch him,” Sweet whispered. “He’s good at this.” Both youngsters obeyed. Ace ran his fingers through the small patch of fuzzy hair and then stroked gently over the skin below. Bead squeaked a little and Ace rested his chin on her shoulder.

“If I’m too rough, say so,” he told her. “I’m as scuffed and hard as an old shoe and I know it.” 

“Ok,” she said, breathless, only to eep as he dipped his fingers in her folds and gently pulled them open. 

“Right there,” Ace said. He was talking to Dent, who was watching with rapt attention. “Like this.” He was stroking, still gentle but making sure Dent could see. Bead was watching too, biting her lip and trying not to squirm. She had never seen herself this way. Sweet wasn’t sure Bead had ever even touched herself this way. 

“If it’s good, you can say,” Sweet said to Bead. She saw Ace’s fingertip drag over the nub and saw a jolt go through the girl. “Say what you like or don’t like. Let him know. Is it good for you? Do you want him to do something different?”

“No!” Bead gasped. Ace did something that made her back arch and Dent suck in a breath. “It’s, it’s, it’s fine. I just don’t, I didn’t know!”

“That why he’s the best,” Sweet said, reaching to stroke Ace’s cheek. “That’s why everyone wants him.” Ace huffed out a flattered laugh and Dent raised his hands nervously. 

“Can I?” he asked and Ace stopped and pulled his hands back. Dent was a fast learner and he could imitate what the Ace had done. He kept his eyes on Bead the whole time. She wasn’t prepared for how it felt. Of all the things she had expected, pleasure was the thing that shocked her. Dent was being careful to judge her reactions. 

“Harder?” He asked while she swayed and made her little sounds. “Faster? I’ll do it. Just say. All you have to do is say.”

“A little faster,” she said, rocking her hips to get him to move. “And over. A little over.” Dent was thrilled to have direct orders and had her twisting close to the edge when Ace stopped them both. They both whined at the delay. 

“Now,” he said, voice a little gruffer than before. He scooped up Bead’s legs, lifting her up against his chest and spreading them wide in front of Dent. “Again. The same with your tongue.” 

“Glory,” Dent whispered and leaned in without hesitating. Bead’s whine dragged out into blissful cry. She didn’t know what to do with her hands, but ended up clutching the War Boy’s head. Her legs tensed and stretched into the air where Ace held them. Her toes curled and spread. Sweet crooned encouragement, stroking the boy’s back as he worked. It wasn’t until Bead bucked and came that Sweet pulled him back. He glanced back at her, instantly afraid that he had done something wrong, but she was smiling. She reached down to wrap her hand around him and give him a squeeze. 

“So good,” she whispered to him. “To hold out this long. Such a good boy!” He shuddered again, this time from pleasure, both from the touch and the praise. “You probably won’t last a minute, but that’s all right,” she added. Ace was setting Bead back down, letting her legs sprawl on either side of Dent. 

“Bead,” Sweet said, still whispering. “Are you ready?”

“Uh-huh,” Bead said, still glazed and boneless from her first orgasm. Ace still held her up, letting her ease down. Dent reached for her greedily and she leaned toward him. It was clumsy and there were too many hands in the way, trying to help. Sweet helped line them up and then Dent pushed up into Bead as she sank down on him. It was his turn to make a high-pitched little sound and then he was trying to move, trying to do something, and even though Sweet thought she saw a flinch or two, Bead was moving with him. 

She pulled away gently, letting them have this last part to themselves. Ace inched back from Bead when she held herself up, bracing her arms against Dent’s chest. He got clear and then rolled over next to Sweet again. 

“You got one more in you?” he asked, grinning at her. Her smile went wide too. 

“Do you?” she teased back, already holding out her arms for him.


	8. Old Dogs

It didn’t take long for everyone to finish. Tach’s crew left as raucously as they had come in. The girls who had tended to them slipped out to get cleaned up and check on each other. Sweet made sure that they all knew to say so if something had gone wrong or hurt. They checked each other for injuries, redid hair and paint, wiped themselves down, and then went out to help clean up the mess. Furiosa’s crew was mostly ready to go. A few had dozed off in the afterglow and were now dazed but happy.

The Ace might have slept a little. When they had finally exhausted each other, he had nestled into Sweet’s arms. His breathing had been deep and slow and she had stroked his head and neck and shoulders until the war paint was spread thin. He didn’t stir until he heard Furiosa get up. Sweet got up with him, smudged with his white.

Dent and Bead were fare-welling over to the side. Dent was beaming. His hands were in his pockets and he rocked from heel to toe. Bead was being shy again, fiddling with the charm still in her hair.

“If I find something shiny, I’ll bring it to you next time,” Dent said. He motioned at the charm, but didn’t touch it. “You can wear it on the other side.”

“Ok,” Bead said. She shifted from foot to foot then blurted out. “If I have a pup, I’ll name it after you.”

That surprised Sweet. It must’ve been something from the group Bead had been taken from. War pups got their own names later on. Their mothers only got to call them something until they were big enough to be taken to work. If anything, though, Dent just looked more thrilled. Let them have it, Sweet decided. She still felt a misgiving about what might happen on this mission. There might not be a next time.

“You be careful out there,” she said to the Ace. She tried to keep her worry out of her voice. Ace just leaned in to kiss her. She saw Furiosa making the rounds, getting her team back in line and ready to go. She stopped by Dent and he nodded, excitement for the run edging out his reluctance to leave. He must have been watching Sweet and Ace again, because he smooched Bead before his last goodbye and hurried over to the rest of the crew.

Furiosa came up to the Ace and seemed to hesitate which was unlike her. The Ace noticed it too. He tensed. It would break his heart to be left behind and replaced, Sweet knew. As much as she would rather keep him close, she prayed it wouldn’t be that.

“We don’t head out for three more hours,” Furiosa said. She didn’t smile at Sweet, but something in her face might have softened. “You can take some more time here.”

The Ace blinked. He didn’t want to question her, but he had to ask.

“You got help loading the War Rig?” Furiosa tossed her head at the crew, who had already begun jostling and teasing each other about the experience they had just had.

“They aren’t completely useless,” she said, and she clapped her metal hand on his shoulder and walked off without him. He watched her go, puzzled, but not enough to be upset. Maybe it was a reward for something. Sweet took his arm to make sure he wouldn’t follow as the other War Boys filed out after Furiosa.

“We have crickets,” she said, when they were all gone. “Fried with salt. Gris bartered for some oil and an onion. There’s enough left for you to eat with us.”

“Court food is for you,” he protested, but didn’t resist when she towed him over to the nook. The breeders didn’t question it. They made room for him. Tez, her cat stripes all smeared off, bared her sharp teeth in a grin.

“I taught him to beg,” she said. “Had him crying before I gave him anything.”

“I knew you could,” Ace told her, grinning back. “He’ll show the right respect next time.”

The other girls talked about the Boys they had taken or about the crickets or about anything else. A few of them asked the Ace if he could convince Furiosa to join in sometime. There wouldn’t be pups, they admitted, but it seemed a shame that she didn’t, seemed a waste. 

“I don’t tell Imperators what to do,” he said, offering Sweet one of his crickets. She ate it from his fingers.

Bead watched with her chin propped on her hands. The Ace winked at her and she blushed. Sweet hid her smile in another bite of cricket. He was her favorite for a reason. The others knew it too. They ate quickly and made excuses to leave them alone. The Ace did his best to make her eat all the crickets and she did her best to lean on his shoulder and just soak up as much of him as she could. She hoped the next pup would be his. Especially if everything went as wrong as she was afraid it might.

“It’ll be all right,” he said. He didn’t know exactly what was bothering her, but it made her smile at him again. He put his arm around her. Three hours wasn’t long, but it was what he could give her. That and another kiss. And maybe another pup if he wasn’t all used up. He palmed her soft belly and gave it a rub.

“I’d bring you back something shiny if I didn’t know you wouldn’t give it to one of the girls,” he said, teasing her and letting her know he had heard Dent and Bead too.

“Just come back,” she said. “And that will be shiny enough.”

 


End file.
